1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exercise machine with independent acting pedals wherein the pedals are held down for easy mounting.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Presently to mount an economically priced stepper, one must step very high to access the pedals. This is a deterrent to older individuals and those with health problems.
Shown in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/425,300 is a medium priced stepper with dependent acting pedals. This stepper has pedals that can be lowered to the floor and lift the user to a higher position where the user can work the pedals freely.
A well-equipped rehabilitation clinic might have one large, heavy, complicated, and expensive stepper that can do the same thing as the stepper in application Ser. No. 10/425,300, but its expense limits its use to appointed times at the clinic.
Shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,854 is an economically priced stepper that has an adjustable pedal height. The pedal height is adjustable in the medium range. The adjustment must be done while the user is off the machine. If this stepper is set at a low mounting position, the user is limited to very small steps while he is on the machine.
The present invention is an add-on device to an existing stepper with independent pedal action and is a very affordable compromise over the previously referenced steppers with dependent pedal action. A low step up to each pedal is made possible with this device.
The add-on device shown in abandoned provisional U.S. patent application No. 60/632,257 does the same thing as the present invention, but the device is more expensive to produce and more difficult to install and use.